


Precious and Few

by Kymera219



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Battle, Bifrost, Friends to Lovers, Good Odin (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: AU where Loki gets hurt by the ice spikes in the Frost Giant battle instead of Fandral
Relationships: Fandral & Hogun & Loki & Sif & Volstagg, Fandral & Odin, Fandral & Thor, Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Odin & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Precious and Few

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts).



Fandral loved Thor, he really did.

But sometimes, his friend could be really fucking stupid. 

Unfortunately, now happened to be one of those times. 

He had not wanted to go with them to Jötunheim, but it was either that or let Thor get himself killed...which with his temper was quite likely.

Then there was the matter of Loki.

Thor decided he'd be dragging his younger brother along for the trip as well. Nevermind that, Loki had just recently been informed of his Jötunn heritage, and that the frozen realm was literally the last place he wanted to be heading.

"Are truly alright with going to Jötunheim?" Fandral asked as they rode towards the Bifröst.

"Of course," Loki said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, " besides, it's not as if they'll recognize me."

Fandral desparately wanted to tell him that it would be okay, that the Jotnar were undeserving of someone as wonderful as his prince, but the warrior decided to keep silent instead.

He should have said something.

Now they were all in a fight for their lives, because Thor just couldn't let it go when one of the giants insulted him. Fandral was so busy fending off enemies that he didn't see the spikes heading towards him.

But someone else did.

In a flash of green light, everyone who'd been fighting were knocked onto their asses.

"Fan?"

Fandral looked up at the use of his nickname, and was horrified to see that Loki had been impaled by one of the icy spears meant for him. Without thinking, he quickly got up,raced over to the mage,and pulled the weapon out.

"Nonononono,"Fandral muttered as he desperately tried to keep pressure on the wound, "Loki, why did you do that?"

Loki gave him a watery chuckle and mumbled something incoherently before succumbing to the darkness.

*****************

Óðin arrived right after Loki passed out and whisked them all back to Asgard. The minute they were back, Fandral raced down the Bifröst with the prince in his arms, praying to the Norns that he would reach the healers in time.

********************

"Are you sure you don't want to go get some rest?"

It had been three days since the battle at Jötunheim. Loki was still lying unconscious in the healing rooms, and Fandral had yet to leave his side.

"Nay, I should be here when he wakes up."

"Very well," Sif sighed, knowing she would not be able to dissuade him," I'm going to go check on Thor. I imagine he's still rather cross about the Allfather confining him to his chambers."

As soon as she left, Fandral let out a yawn and laid his head down on the bed.

****************

Sometime later, he awoke to fingers carding through his hair. Fandral looked up to see a pair of familiar emerald orbs staring back at him.

"Loki! You're awake!"

Fandral didn't hesitate to climb into the bed and gather Loki tightly into his arms.

"Easy Fan, I'm still sore."

"Sorry," the warrior replied sheepishly before loosening his grip a bit, " I was just so worried. What in the nine were you thinking, sacrificing yourself like that?"

A cool hand rested against his cheek as Loki gave him an indiscernible look.

"I was thinking...there are precious few things in this world that I care about, and I wasn't about to let a bunch of monsters take away the most important one."

"Loki....."

"I understand that you'll never feel the same way, especially since I'm one of those crea..." Loki was cut off from his rambling by Fandral's lips against his. His eyes widened comically before fluttering shut as he melted into the embrace.

After awhile, they broke apart for air, with Fandral resting his forehead against Loki's.

"My prince, I don't care where you come from. I have loved you for as long as I can remember, and I will continue to love you until Ragnarok and beyond."

That confession started up another round of kissing, intensity increasing until Óðin walked through the doors, causing them to break apart in embrassment.

"I'm pleased to see you're awake and healing, Loki."

"Thank you, father."

Óðin turned to walk out, but then stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"0h, and Fandral?"

"Yes, my King?"

"I expect you to initiate proper courtship rituals if you're going to prove yourself worthy of my son."

Fandral gulped," Of course, Allfather."

The king finally left, and Loki let out a yawn before burrowing deeper into his lover's side.

"I'm tired, Fan...lay with me?"

Fandral nodded and got under the covers, adjusting them so Loki was laying on his chest. As they started to fall asleep, he decided that he was grateful to Thor for spurring things into the right direction.

He was still an idiot, though.


End file.
